Four Seconds
by Jacovy
Summary: One second she's fighting with her boyfriend. The next she walks down the street in frustration. The other she goes in front of a bus. Last, she gets hit. Then he gets a chance. But he has to sacrifice his own life. "I'll do it!" but how will Amu react? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**One second she's fighting with her boyfriend. The next she walks down the street in frustration. The other she goes in front of a bus. Last, let's just say that she has a little chance of living. Four seconds to die.**

"Ikuto! I saw you with her! And you want to criticize me about me and my best friend being together?" Amu said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Amu! I wasn't with her! She forced me!" Ikuto defended himself.

"Yeah right. What was that smile doing on your lips then?" Amu shot back.

"Can you not tell the difference between a smile and a frown? Of course I was frowning!" Ikuto fought back.

"Oh yeah? What were those marks on your neck then?" Amu challenged.

"Didn't you kiss me on the neck this morning?" Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I wear Chanel LIPGLOSS! That was Estee Lauder LIPSTICK on your neck." She said, sobbing.

That left Ikuto speechless. He knew he cheated on her. He just wouldn't admit it. "Look, Amu," he started but was cut off when Amu screamed at him.

"Ikuto, you cheating lying bastard! I-" she stopped. She never said this to him before. "I-I-I HATE YOU!" She screamed, running out the door.

"A-AMU!" Ikuto said trying to grab her hand, but she ran out the door. She ran down the street as Ikuto's eyes started to widen as a truck was almost going to hit her.

_Thump_

_Thum_

_Thu_

She got hit.

**Please review, I did this with a headache! PLEASE! Hehe, I'll give you a cookie.**

**Amu: Review so I don't have to die!**


	2. Going Back In Time

"AMU!" Everything went into slow motion in Ikuto's world. It was shattering.

Amu was shattering.

The world froze. Ikuto stood there, looking at the bloodly scene stop in front of him. Amu's fresh red blood spilling out like a water fountain. He could just imagine the sounds of her bones cracking in the unmoved scene in front of him.

"Amu." He whispered. His body jolted and he realized what was happening. "AMU!" Ikuto yelled, cursing himself for making her mad.

"I just want to take back time!" Ikuto cursed, almost reaching Amu when a little girl just suddenly get in front of him. She had dark violet long hair and gold eyes.

_Amu's _eyes.

He stopped and asked her "Who are you?" Ikuto whispered.

"I am Kasumi. Tsukiymori." She smiled gracefully.

Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks. "Tsukiymori?" he said in a whisper.

"Yes." She answered him matter-of-factly.

"Tell me," Ikuto said, stomping up to her. "Is your mommy still alive?" he demanded.

"Yea." She answered him. Ikuto's eyes filled with joy.

"But-" she was cut off by Ikuto.

"But what? Amu's alive!" Ikuto cheered.

"Never mind. I'll tell you brainless idiot later." Kasumi muttered and turned back to look at him.

"So, how do I turn this back? For Amu to get up and all." Ikuto smiled widely. A true smile.

"Well…" Kasumi bit her lip.

"We have to go back in time." She replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So remind me how you got me in to this again?" Ikuto said, smiling but still had a murderous tone in his voice.

She shrugged and ignored his tone. "You want her to become alive again, right? And you want me, your charming, hot, pretty, smart, and awesome daughter to be born, right?" she grinned widely at her future dad.

"No, little girl. I just want Amu to be back." He snapped at her, walking down the street to 'fetch' her device to change back time.

"Geez. Touchy, remember, your charming, hot, pretty, smart, and awesome daughter is helping you with this, okay?" she said, warningly, making sure she got credit. Ikuto had to give her credit for remembering all those nonsense pretty, hot blah blah stuff, and actually _say_ it out loud. Geez, she was so self centered.

They spotted the device in the middle of the road. Ikutocharged, ready to lunge at it to save his girlfriend when his daughter stopped him.

"Um, I forgot to mention something…" she bit her lip again.

"I don't think daddy's alive right now. Meaning, you will die… I think." She said warningly. Ikuto widened his eyes.

**I WANNA GET THIS STORY DONE ALREADY! I have a new story, but I already have too many stories. Finishing this will be my excuse. XD**

**Ikuto: REVIEW!**

**~Jazzi~**


End file.
